Marcus Wolfe
Introduction Captain Marcus Wolfe (played by Bill Pulman) is the (in)famous Captain of the USS Fenrir and The Guide of Bajor. Having strong religious ties to the planet of Bajor, Marcus was often a Guide for the Emissary in making decisions that the Prophets needed to be made. He suffered much in his personal life for his affliation with the Prophets, however he played a key role in winning the Dominion War. After the war he resigned his commission to focus on fatherhood and a religious career, however when the Romulans (and his father-in-law) started a war in 2379, he joined the resistence and was thought deceased until he returned as a hologram. Currently, Marcus is a hermit in the mountains of Bajor, attempting to right his mind after prolonged existence as a synthetic being. Family Information Immediate Family Born July 31, 2338, Marcus was the only child between Giada Wolfe (2308 - 2374) and Marcus Wolfe Sr (2300 - 2370). His maternal grandmother, Belveranna, is also a known family member in Marcus' life. She is an Aunt to Carill Savoi through Belveranna's sisters marriage into the Savoi family. Through this, she is a great-Aunt to both Annalise Savoi and Margianne Savoi. Children Karyn Dax-Wolfe Born January 08, 2375, Karyn is the only child between Marcus and Jadzia Dax-Wolfe. Karyn was born after an attack by Legate Dukat when he was possessed by Pah-Wraiths. Having to be removed as Jadiza was dying, Karyn was placed into an incubator but was will for weeks after until Marcus and Ezri Dax (the next symbient after Jadzia) came back and found the Orb of the Emissary. Benjamin Wolfe Born May 23, 2377, Benjamin Wolfe is the only child between Marcus and Katal Una. Named after Benjamin Sisko and Isaac Hammond, Benjamin and Katal were also close to each other until she remarried. Jealous of his future siblings, a rift started between Benjamin and his family; as well as a series of disturptive behaviours. In future plots, he is currently estranged from them, refusing to speak with his mother or father. Personal Life Amanda While serving on the USS Fenrir, Marcus and Amanda were engaged for some time. They were together until one day, Marcus discovered that Amanda cheated on him with their Captain, Walter Rainer. Jadzia Dax All history pertaining to Dax is the same up until her decision to marry. Unlike the Memory Alpha wiki, Jadiza choose to marry Marcus Wolfe after a longer relationship together. Married on June 05, 2373 she and Marcus remained together despite frequent visions from the Prophets explaining that their marriage was never meant to be. Considering each other Imzadi's, Jadiza's death remained the same as the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series, however she was also pregnant at the time. Born, despite all odds, Jadzia's daughter Karyn Dax-Wolfe survived on January 08, 2375 (the same day as Jadzia's death). Katal T'Kassus k Meeting in 2371, Marcus Wolfe had transferred from the USS Fenrir to DS9. Katal formed a bond to him almost right away, however Marcus' eyes were elsewhere. While he continued to court Jadzia Dax, Katal pined for him on the side, though always remained his friend. Stick together throughout the war and Jadzia's eventual death, the couple finally got together and married in January 12, 2376. This marriage was shortlived, however as Katal soon came to realize she was never her husband's first choice. Finally over her attachment to Marcus, they divorced in December of 2377. Currently, they remain in touch for Benjamin's sake, but are only acquaintences. Starfleet Academy Joining Starfleet in 2353, Marcus completed a four year degree in Religion and Federation Cultures. Military Service Ensign: 2356 - 2360 Lieutenant: 2360 - 2375 Lt. Commander: 2375 - 2375 Commander: 2375 - 2376 Captain: 2376 - 2379 (Resigned) Serving briefly as a Professor at the Academy, he was able to get his PhD. From there, he went into the USS Fenrir until trasnferring to Deep Space Nine in 2371 after a rather embarassing set back with his Captain. When the Dominion War started, he served once more for Captain Rainer on the Fenrir and took over as Captain when Rainer was killed by a Jem'Hadar when the bridge was boarded. Marcus resigned in 2379, prompting his replacement which was eventually taken over by then First Officer Corban Maddix. Commendations Dominion War Ribbon: Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. The Guide A new position made up in ST_deep_Space_9, The Guide served as a mentor to Emissary Benjamin Sisko. Because the will of the prophets was always ambigious and confusing, Marcus was choosen for his religious background and cunning wit to ensure that their ideas could be properly conveyed. Marcus' placement as the Guide cost him much as their warnings against his marriage went unheeded and Jadzia was killed. Eventually, Marcus resigned himself from starfleet and lives on Bajor in seclusion to dedicate him to meditation and religion. Category:Reference Character - Main Category:Social Science Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Academy Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Betazoid